1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of testing methods and apparatus for wireless communications, such as cellular telephone communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional testing methods for use in wireless communications, such as cellular telephone communications, employ a laptop computer connected to a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone. During “drive testing,” software in the laptop computer records data, such as signal strength data and channel identification data. The software may also provide some automated control of the cellular telephone, such as an automated repetitive dialing of telephone numbers for making telephone calls. The laptop computer is connected to the cellular telephone via a serial interface connection that is unique to the make and/or model of the cellular telephone. Software in the laptop computer that facilitates data communication with the cellular telephone is also unique to the cellular telephone's make and/or model. Also, the laptop computer is dedicated to the cellular telephone during the test.
Other conventional testing methods make use of an audio coupler, such as the “Auto Coupler” device provided by Gentner Communications Corporation of Salt Lake City, Utah, U.S.A. An audio coupler is connectable to a telephone land line and an audio source, such as an FM radio source. Cellular telephones can access the audio coupler and its accompanying audio signals by dialing telephone number associated with the land line. The connection between the cellular telephone and audio coupler is established with the use of switching software. Thus, a user has the ability to listen to the audio quality of the audio signals from the cellular telephone.
The conventional testing methods described above are limited. Only a particular type of cellular telephone can operate in connection with the laptop computer and its software, and multiple cellular telephones at different geographic locations cannot be simultaneously tested by it. The testing methods using the audio coupler are more flexible since a number of different types of cellular telephones may access it; however, this provides too much accessibility. In addition, the test functionality provided by the audio coupler is limited.
Accordingly, there is an existing need to provide more flexible, efficient, user-friendly, and secure testing methods and apparatus for wireless telephone communications.